Anger is the start of everything
by chachingmel123
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Wally West has always dreamed of himself ruling an evil empire, but he refused the call. But life as a Hero isn't working, and instead, it leads to anger. Anger made him do something stupid.

I do not own Young Justice.  
Enjoy!

For as long as Wally West could remember he would sometimes dream of himself sitting on a large throne, thousands of people would bend down to him and worship his name but in the sky rained with the blood of heroes.

It was a horrific scene, and it was what drove him to went to be a hero so badly.

He wanted to prove that he wasn't going to be that person and the drive made him almost kill himself trying to get superpowers when he found out his uncle Barry was the Flash.

He pretty much forced the man to accept him as his sidekick.

And so Kid Flash was born.

But it did not stop the intense feeling of wrongness of the path he was taken, but it was better than a path of ruler who dripped in heroes blood.

He was far too happy with the gig anyway; he was going to become a stand, alone hero.

Until Speedy pointed out what they were told was a lie, and the real base was in space, he felt a little hurt and betrayed, he voiced it.

Robin felt the same way, and both of them teamed up to convince Aqualad to go on a reckless mission to prove themselves, which lead them to not only uncover Supermans clone, but he could swear the ground underneath him was singing to him as he tried to escape with everybody.

He felt sadness as the building was blown up, but it was only brief as everybody made it out alive and took a stand against the true heroes who were shocked to see the Superman clone.

But instead of acknowledging that he existed, Superman chose to ignore the guy existance, and it was heart breaking to see, no wonder Connier was filled with so much rage.

He himself was so against magic because if it existed then turning him evil would be a simple task to do and that dream may hold some weight to it.

When he put on that helmet, he felt his soul being searched and replaced, it was a horrible feeling, but lucky the Lord of order let him go.

Wally resented the helmet for taking over his body and keeping him imprisoned.

But he never told anybody.

He suffered amnesia for six months, and when he got his memory back, he was pissed but did not show it.

When the mountain was attacked by Red Tornados siblings, he almost died, and Red Tornado attacked them had him pissed.

But he hid it.

When he found out that the attack could have averted by Aqualad, he was pissed but he never truly showed the anger in him and was stunned go hear Aqualad grew balls and become respectable to save a Superboy.

His anger lessened when he found out why Aqualad kept it from him; he would do the same thing if the mole would panic and try to kill them all realising the gig was up.

But he was still carrying a lot of anger.

That anger almost burst when the adults disappeared due to 'magic boy', and he was stuck making sure kids didn't die by the sudden lost of adults.

It was stunning finding out who Captain Marvel really was, a ten year old and with the power the boy could travel between both worlds.

But deep down he wasn't that surprised since the man always came across as childish and lacking maturity.

Without Captain Marvel, the two sides couldn't work together to become one.

And then the Lord of order had to be a complete ass and take over a teenage girl's body because of her potential before taking over her father's.

Just like a parasite.

The Lord of Order was nothing more than a parasite.

Nabu could end their trouble by killing a Lord of Chaos, but that would upset the balance of order so the guy, could be killing people left and right and all Nabu could do was 'stop' him.

The hero side wasn't looking so sparkly after the world so-called survivor had taken a father away from his daughter.

But all that anger didn't leak out until the training exercise.

That training exercise that they all forgot was a training exercise had the effect of putting Artemis is a coma, scarring Dick from leadership, Commatising Aqualad and making him doubt his judgement, almost scarring him and made Mr Martian appear with amnesia.

And it was all because of her.

Mrs Martian.

A so-called Hero.

What made him mad was that they were all cooderling her despite the hell she put them through making them all believe it was all real.

If they hadn't won and all died, they would have never woken up!

Wally was far beyond mad.

"Wally?" Said, Artemis seeing him on the table sitting and saying nothing with his eyes closed.

"I'm going out," Wally said, his voice was flat, stunning those in the room.

He walked out of the room with his eyes closed, if they saw his eyes, they would see the unholy rage in them.

He stood on the pad, and they all heard. "Exiting Kid Flash"

Then he teleported.

His tracker revealed Wally speeding off somewhere.

"Waiting why is he going near Project Cadmus?" Said, Dick.

Then something shocking happened, the signal was lost.

The signal was gone.

Wally had destroyed the tracking ship.

Wally had actually destroyed his tracking chip which meant he was going somewhere he didn't want anybody to know about.

Fueled by anger he was the fastest he had been in his life, nothing could see him, not even the genomorph could sense him as he entered the building and used the building vent system to go down it, because the elevator would take too long.

The more below he was, the louder he heard the singing.

As of right now, he was done with superheroes.

He was so fast that he passed through the walls and went deeper and deeper underground, he ignored the floor that nobody but a few know about and kept going.

The singing was now deafening until he passed through a solid door made from moss.

However, he stopped when he found a sparkling lake on the other side and surrounding it was big large crystals.

Something told Wally to not go into that lake because he may never come back.

"What is this place?" Said, Wally and then he was suddenly grabbed by the leg.

He looked down and found himself grabbed by the lake.

The lake was actually grabbing him, Wally wanted to struggle, but he found his mind going blank when he glanced directly into the water.

His feet began to move, and he entered the lake and kept going until he was completely underwater.

He went to sleep.

Meanwhile, while he was asleep and when he didn't come back after a day, the whole Justice League and his team went into search mode when they found that that Wally didn't come home.

They kept their eyes out for days but there was no sign of him, many were wondering how he could hide so thoroughly from such advances tech at the Justice league disposal.

They scanned the area he was last recorded in but found nothing.

Miss Martian was blaming herself.

Weeks turned to months and Wally stayed in hibernation. The water transformed him and made him look older, matured his mind and made his body stronger.

After being underneath for two years, there was suddenly movement in the water and Wally resurfaced, but he wasn't awake.

Instead in the sky, three lights appeared hovering over the building where the project was taken place.

Everybody around the building looked at the sky with wide eyes and no doubt the league would be here and the camera crews as well, but then water blasted out of the building, nobody could see what it hid, but it shot right out of the earth's atmosphere and right into space.

Even passed the Wath Tower in space, the heroes at the station could only look with wide eyes before it carried on its way to who knows where.

However, people could focus on the several miles long hole that it left behind.

 **# Scene Break#**

Wally began to sturr, and he got up.

"What happened?" He groaned, rubbing his head and then he remembered what he had done.

"My family!" He said he was just so overcome with hate for heroes that he didn't think about his family.

Wait.

Where was he?

He looked around and was shocked to see a space filled with interactive red hexagons.

Just then a screen showed up in front of him and he was stunned to see the inside of his home.

"Today is the 2 year anniversary of Wally Dissappearence," said, his mother hugging a photo of him and crying.

"2 years?" Wally said, and then he noticed his voice, the beared and the full-grown body.

"What the?" He said, feeling himself and then as if responding to his wishes the screen turned into a mirror.

He was old!

"Holy cow! I'm, a fully adult man!" Said, Wally feeling himself.

He looked in the mirror, his youth gone but then again he was happy about the amount of school he missed.

Nobody would drag him to school now.

"But where am I?" He said.

A voice answered him.

"You are in Galaxy 3283"

"Galaxy 3283!?" Wally said, shocked if his hunch was correct then this place would give him whatever he wanted. "I need to get home! Can you teleport me to Earth?"

He didn't expect the response.

"Negative," Said the voice. "If you leave this place, your existence will cause the end of all life wherever you go."

"My existence will do what!?" Wally said with wide eyes.

The computer then gave him a computerised version of his whole self with the energy level.

His energy level made Superman look like a child when he saw it.

"That's not possible!" Wally said. "No human being has such energy levels; it would kill them before they get to even a fraction of what is seen on screen."

"No human being can survive such an energy level, however, your body is fused with the Water of Black Chaos," said, the voice.

"Water of Black Chaos?" said, Wally.

"A type of Water that is method to exist. It only exists if it wants to be seen. You have fused with it, pushing you out of your shell of human. You are ascended being" said, the computer.

"I'm a what!?" Said, Wally.

Just a while ago, he was a normal guy who was Kid Flash; now he was an ascended being who can't leave a space because he would kill all life.

"But I can't stay here!" Said, Wally. "What about my family? They deserve to know what happened to me!"

Silence.

"If you want, you can send an Envoy to Earth," said, the computer.

"An Envoy?" Said, Wally.

"Thing created in this space can leave it. Which includes organic beings simply by you thinking it." Said, the computer.

"Wait. Really?" Wally said. "So if I thought of..."

Suddenly a red Lamborgini appeared in front of him surrounded by hot women in right swimming suits and holding food and money.

"Well, hello Ladys," Wally said, they crowded around him and brushed their bodies against him and lead him to the car.

Suddenly, this place wasn't so terrible.

But then he remembered the Envoy.

He envisioned a guy who looked a lot like him because he wanted to grab everybody attention.

But then he thought about how creepy it was to create somebody and not make them a person.

He remembered Conner and his nonexistent relationship with Superman.

Or what he thought was none existent since he had been asleep for two years.

He would have this person be his son and name him Reggie Atom West.

A Prince.

And he would be a King.

He would transform this bland place into a whole world advanced and modelled a bit from Earth.

And as he thought, it was so.

Wally car was suddenly turned into a hovering Lamborghini, and he was on a road, around was high raised buildings and in front was massive building that could only be a palace.

And then people came into being and vehicles began to exist, the sky was filled with a metal moon.

And the person who would be the prince, suddenly was dressed in his superhero costume as Kid Flash but he had small streaks of Red lightening going to his chest, his googles where like science googles but yellow and red-rimmed it was filled with far advanced technology than earth currently and instead of long sleeves top, it was short sleeves, and his hair was neatly parted to one side.

Maybe he should make him wear a translator? He always lost to guys who had an accent or spoke another language on cue.

Then he created a hovering robot that looked like a cute hovering pink bunny that would turn into stuff and be so advanced and cryptic that Batman or Robin couldn't hack in.

It would be in charge of keeping his son safe by assessing the situation and instantly teleporting if things grew way beyond his partners ability.

Wally wondered if he spent far too much time perfecting his son before he stopped thinking about him and time seemed to fast forward.

"Bye, Dad," Said, Reggie, waving.

"May you have a wonderful journey, my King" said the cute bunny robot.

"Urr, Bye, son," Said, Wally wondering if what he had done was a mistake and then he drove off.

He supposed doing all this was fine.

It wasn't like he was going to turn Evil overnight.

And scene!

Want more? Review/ fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Young Justice.  
Enjoy!

"What is this place?" Said, Aqualad, he and his team were at the bottom of the hole and seeing the crystal around.

It wasn't hard to imagine that the crystals energy had been sapped leaving a dry husk for a shell.

"There was definitely something here," Said, Robin, seeing the gradual levelling down of the soil.

"And it went up" Said, Artemis looking at the hole above her that would be patched soon.

What bothered them all was that this was the site that Wally broke his tracker around and now something was free and running wild to who knows where.

"There is no point looking," said, Conner. "The Justice League has pretty much dusted this place from top to bottom."

It was true, the League pretty much swabbed the place, but right now they were still reeling from the shock Speedy was really a clone, and the Light had control of the whole Justice League for a full day.

If this incident was related to the light then whatever was released must be powerful because there were certain parts of the cave that not even Superman could go.

"Let me try something," said. Zatanna before she casted a spell.

They were all stunned to see time reverse backwards in the cave but not really.

A few days ago the water came back and revealed it was in fact a lake before them and there was something on the surface.

They all began to draw closer and were stunned to see a man floating on it; the man had red hair and a beard.

Wait.

This man looked like.

"Wally?" Said, Miss Martian gasping.

This man did look like Wally.

However, they were all shocked with what happened next.

You don't watch an above being, even if it's just a projection.

The mans eyes suddenly snapped open and glowed.

Suddenly Zatanna screamed in pain.

"Zatanna?" Conner said with alarm.

Zatanna found herself almost collapsing by the force that hit her and she was coughing up blood.

They were all horrified.

"Zatanna. Stop the magic!" Robin said.

She stopped it, and the image disappeared.

"Zatanna!" Robin said taking a hold of her and she collapsed in his arms.

"Get her back onto the bike," said, Aqualad.

She was taken away quickly.

They certain found something that the Justice League did not because they had magic on the side.

They got to the bike and then was picked up by the ship, Zatanna was still reeling from her experience.

What the hell did she disturb?

"Miss Martian take us back to the mountain for a checkup" Said, Aqualad.

Miss Martian didn't have to be told twice, and the ship went invisible before flying back to the mountain.

Suddenly Miss Martian felt something closing in on them.

"We have company," she said, making them all tense.

However, the thing did not try to land on their ship but soon flew beside them.

They looked to see a teenager who was dressed a bit too much like Wally to be comfortable on a vicious looking Bunny motorbike that was flying.

They were stunned when the teenager turned to them, look into the ship beside him and give them a salute.

He could see them!

The teenager then spoke something that nobody could understand, and the motorbike became a hoverboard, and it provided him snacks.

The teenager was soon eating crisps while on a route that could only be to Mount Justice.

They were all stunned.

"It looks like we have a new friend joining this ride," said, Aqualad.

If the teen wanted to fight, he would have done so by now.

Miss Martian tried to shake him off but there was no use, he followed them proving he could see them.

They had no choice but to make their way back to the mountain; the teen landed on the beach while they easily got past security.

There was easily cameras on him, and the teen grabbed the board and began to stretch before running on the spot.

The running turned from normal to Flash fast in a second, and he was off like a bullet right into the mountain.

He passed through the solid atmos and before anybody could fully realise that he had disappeared. He was right next to Red Tornado.

"Hello," said, the teen.

They all turned to look at him with wide eyes, his costume that looked a lot like Wally flashed.

They were all in fighting mode.

"Woah. Hold on" said, the teen, holding his hands up.

The board morphed out of his hand and turned into a cute hovering bunny robot.

"How dare you aim weapons at the Prince," said, the bunny in a cute tone. "The Prince greets you personally, and you reply with hostility."

"Well forgive us if he can see our Bio-Ship in cloaking mode and just bypassed all our security," said, Artemis sarcastically.

"Feisty. No wonder Wally liked you" Said, the teen.

They were all stunned to hear that name.

"Wally? How do you know Wally?" Said, Robin.

"Why wouldn't I know him?" Said the teen before taking off his goggles. "Wally West is my dad."

His face revealed a face very similar to Wally.

They were shocked.

And then they jumped him.

"How dare you do this this!" Said, the bunny clamped to a table and Reggie was hanging upside down in his underwear tied with the worlds most difficult rope.

"Do you honestly expect us to believe that Wally has a teenage son?" Said Aqualad.

"Dad did say that you guys would most likely jump me," said, Reggie. "Perform a DNA scan. I know from my dad that it's possible for you guys to do it. Take a hair or something. I'm not going anywhere."

He would just chill hanging upside down.

They were stunned to see him actually chill while Robin and Red Tornado scanned the bunny and his clothes.

"So how is it?" Said, Conner.

"This tech is leagues above anything I have ever scanned," said, Robin.

"This is far too advanced for even me," said, Red Tornado shocking the team.

"Hello. DNA scan?" Said, Reggie.

They looked at each other before Robin got out a hair shaver with a nasty look on his face.

"Wait. What are you going to do with that?' Said, Reggie understandably alarmed.

And then Robin shaved his hair clean off.

" MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" Reggie said, now blad.

Robin had his whole hair scanned into the computer.

Reggie was left to dangle as the test were taken forever and Batman and Black Canary showed up to stare.

Reggie's hair grew back before everybody eyes.

"And you must be Batman and Black Canary," said, Reggie surprising the two. "I definitely recognise Mrs Canary. Dad said you were the only woman who he would gleefully allow his butt to be kicked by."

"Oh, really?" Said, Black Canary.

And then the DNA results came in.

The Computer concluded that he was half of Wally West DNA which meant he really was his son.

The team was shocked to find out Wally really did have a teenage son.

They cut him down.

Reggie landed on his feet.

"Thank you," said, Reggie.

"Now you're free but what about me!?" Said the Bunny.

"Can't you just get out of that?" Said, Reggie.

"...oh, right," said, the bunny.

It then teleported and appeared beside Reggie.

"So it could do that?" Zatanna said, after receiving a checkup from Red Tornado.

"We were told to come in peace and just let things happen," said, the bunny.

"Wise words," said, Batman.

"My name is Oozy," said the bunny.

"And my name is Reggie Atom West," said Reggie before saying. "Can I have my clothes back?"

They all looked at each other before giving him Wally's old clothes.

It proved to him that they didn't trust him with his tech.

"Cool. Dads old clothes" said, Reggie, putting on the clothes.

"Wait. How does Wally have a teenage son? He's 18!" Artemis said.

"Actually my dad is an adult," Reggie said, stunning them all. "His age keeps changing. One minute he's 16, the next he's 36."

They all looked at each other.

"I think you need to explain to us everything," said Batman.

 **# Time Skip#**

"So Wally found this Water of Black Chaos, and it swallowed him. When he woke up, he was on another planet and had aged" said, Batman. "And apparently he became so powerful that he couldn't leave it, or he would destroy the whole universe. He sent his son to Earth instead, since you can pass through, to tell us he's okay. Only recently he found out he was gone 2 earth years."

"Yep," said, Reggie, eating crackers. "Dad gave me his old suit which I brilliantly modified" before saying. "These are really good. Is there more?"

He had cleaned out half their cabinet!

Oozy eat his own crackers.

"He certainly has Wally's Ego and stomach." Said, Artemis.

"So...what happens now?" Said, Robin.

"Wally parents deserve to knew he's alive and meet their grandchild," said Batman.

"I've always wanted to meet Grandma and Grandpa. Dad has told me so much about them" said, Reggie.

"It will be an honour to meet the parents of King West." Said, oozy shocking those in the room.

"Wait. King West?" Said, Miss Martain.

"Dad, rose to power on the planet before I was born, so I'm royalty," Said, Reggie shocking those in the room.

Wally became king?

You couldn't fault them if they thought Wally on another planet lead a full life and became King after years and his son was born naturally.

"Here's an image of King West," said, Oozy before his ears curled and out came a holographic beam.

They were stunned to see a much older looking Wally on a throne with a crown on his head.

"I'll contact The Flash," said, Red Tornado.

 **# Time Skip#**

To say Barry was shocked that he was a great Uncle to royalty was an understatement of a lifetime.

"So you're my great Uncle Barry?" Said, Reggie running around him. "Dad has told me so much about you. You were his hero growing up."

And Barry tried not to be flustered and said. "So your Reggie? And this Oozy."

"Its an honour to meet you, sir. I've heard that you are a great man" said, the robot.

Nobody had ever seen The Flash so flustered.

"Let's go. It's time to introduce you to your grandparents" Said, Barry and he ran to the teleporter and Reggie was right behind him.

Oozy just teleported.

"Exiting. The Flash and two Guest" said the computer.

They then disappeared.

"You bugged him?" Batman said, to Robin.

"I would put you to shame if I didn't," Said, Robin, smiling. "I bugged the robot and his food."

They weren't going to believe his story just yet; the Light was still on the loose.

 **# Scene Break#**

Reggie kept up with Barry pretty easily, and the robot just flew beside them.

They came to an apartment a few minutes later, and Barry rang the doorbell.

"I'll go and get it," said, a female voice.

The door was soon opened and out came a female with red hair and green eyes.

"Hello?" Said, the woman and then she saw who it was and more importantly the teenager who looked too like her son to be comfortable.

"Hi. Grandma" said Reggie and the woman looked ready to bend over from shock.

"Mary, can we come in," Barry said.

She let them in, and the teen sped inside, but the floating bunny came in much more gracefully.

The woman husband saw him and stared.

"Hi, grandpa," Reggie said, and the man looked ready to bend over from shock.

Grandpa!?

"Reggie. I need to talk to your...grandparents" Barry said.

"Okay," Reggie said before running into the house to who knows where.

The adults talked, and Wally parents had shocked looks finding out how Wally was now an adult, had a son and was apparently a King.

Especially from Mary who found out, she was a Grandma at forty and she had apparently missed the time to take grandbaby pictures.

Barry didn't even need to call Reggie; the teen showed up.

"Done?" Said, Reggie.

Silence.

"So...let talk about gifts," said, Reggie before getting out a long list, it rolled to the floor.

Oozy understandably looked ready to wack him.

And scene!

Next chapter, things are going good until Reggie almost gets kidnapped by strange people and he runs into Lex Luther. Review/fav and follow


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Young Justice.

Enjoy!

It turns out, none of the things Reggie wanted to make up for his birthdays, existed on earth.

Barry had actually taken the list to the Justice League who had put it under a close microscope and even asked their other outer worldly friends if they had ever heard of any of the items listed, they hoped to see if this could be the blueprints to a weapon or anything questionable.

They hoped to find out what part of the galaxy he was from and tracking his journey route, but in the end, they found nothing.

In the end, Barry had to physically ask him what the items were and what they were supposed to do, not knowing if he was lying or not.

What he got was a confusing mess that left him more questions than answers.

If he was asked about where he came from, Reggie would just say out of space, and if they guessed he would say 'Further'.

That didn't help in location at all.

Reggie sat in front of the T.V, in his dads old clothes, he opened a bag of chips while Oozy shook his head.

"Prince Reggie. Why are you using this time to stuff your face?" Said, Oozy. "Your not even using your super speed, instead your just eating. Shouldn't you be going back to your planet?"

"Oozy. You talk to much" Reggie said.

Than they all heard.

"Who wants my homemade muffins?" Said, Mary.

"Me!" Reggie said, and he took two and took a bite of it. "This is delicious, Grandma. My dad praised your baking up to the sky and for good reason"

"Why, thank you. Reggie" Mary said, she would get used to being a grandma. "When you get back, please tell Wally, that he should show up at the door next time and not give me a heart attack by sending his son"

And both Barry and Reggie agreed to not tell his parents that Wally couldn't physically come to the door or they would all die.

And now Reggie was bored.

"Grandma. Can I go outside?" Reggie said, surprising her. "I want to stretch my leg's. See the sights of this world. My dad just tells me stuff. I want to see it for myself"

"...We'll of course" She said. "But won't you get lost?"

"No problem, Lady Mary" Oozy said, "I have put a virtual beacon on this house. I will guide him."

"We'll...Okay" She said and Reggie was up.

Finally!

Oozy turned into a normal earthling skateboard and they both went out of the house together.

Reggie instantly knew that he was being followed, he had been sensing them for the past couple of days, looking for anything suspicious about him.

We'll it was day time, and somebody was bound to ask what a kid who clearly looked like he should be High school was doing out here and not in class.

Oh, well.

Reggie had been taught how to ride a skateboard or have Oozy fake it for him, they skateboarded right into the closest populated area, the town square.

Reggie looked at the clearly different buildings, people and landscape that he was not so used to seeing.

He had only seen this through images but now he was actually here, he looked around while feeling himself being watched.

"Where is he going?" Artemis said, watching him from a high tall building to think today there would be activity.

"He just looks like a person who wants to see the sights, to me." Said, Miss Martian. "He's Wally Son. There is no way he could be bad"

"And you also forget that cloning is possible. How hard is it to create somebody who believes he's Wally son and then screw us from behind?" Artemis said.

She refused to believe he was his son, if he was Wally son than Wally would have spent a whole life time without her.

They followed him to see him gawking at the window.

"It's a game console!" Reggie said, "My dad played this as a kid", he came in and grabbed the game console, only to attempt to exit out but was caught by the security guard.

"Excuse me, young man but did you pay for this?" Said, the man looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Pay for it?" Reggie said, he was just used to grabbing stuff he wanted. "You can bill it to Royal bank account"

Royal Bank account?

"Nice try kid and I'm the queen of England." Said, the man laughing and grabbing the box from his hands. "No money. No service. Your not above the law, you little punk"

Than Reggie was thrown out.

Correction.

The man tried to throw him out, Reggie with amazing balance got to his feet before he reach the ground and to add insult to injury, his skateboard was there as well.

"Rude" Said, Reggie before skateboarding away.

He felt eyes on him but kept skateboarding, his speed only increased when he heard many foot steps running towards him before somebody tapped him on his shoulder.

He looked and saw a man in uniform.

Police Uniform.

"Excuse me. But aren't you supposed to be in class?" said, the man.

Reggie turned and said. With a prince smile. "I don't need to go to class. I'm home schooled"

The man raised an eyebrow and said. "Oh, really? Than you wouldn't mind coming with me to your parents house and having them explain your home schooling?"

"We'll, I don't think you can reach my father he's ki..." Reggie began but than Reggie saw a bunch of other cops and one of them got out a teaser, while the other had rope.

Reggie skateboarded fast away.

"Damn it!" Said, the man. "Get him!"

All four of them ran.

Reggie thought this wasn't a good way to welcome a Prince to a foreign world, it might effect diplomatic relations.

The people on his tail increased and Reggie decided to turn to a less crowded corner and take to the sky's, only to find there was no corner that wasn't filled with people.

His attempted kidnappers were increasing to his left and his right.

Suddenly a long stretched limousine arrived and a man with a bald head and a suit got out and said. "Quickly in here"

Well, he couldn't risk flying high or using his powers, his only option was this random man and he went in.

The door closed.

"Step on it!" Said, the man.

When the Limousine drove away, it was bad for both Artemis and Miss Martian who found themselves physically and mentally blocked.

Only one person could stage this to get to Reggie.

Lex Luther.

#Inside the Limousine#

"Thanks, mister" Reggie said, "I thought those guys were going to kidnap me."

"No problem" Said, the man. "My name is Lex Luther and I just had to help the son of Wally West"

He knows! Both Oozy and Reggie thought.

"Y-You know my dad?" Reggie said, looking like a naive kid.

"Yes, I do. Me and your dad go way back" Sad, Luther. "It seem's like yesterday that your dad was here and we talked. I'm surprised he didn't mention me"

"He mentioned mostly, about other stuff" Said, Reggie.

"We'll from what I hear, the reason why I haven't seen Wally West was because he was sent to Space and you were born in Space." Said, Luther. "And as somebody who is very familiar with the planet. I want to help you get comfortable in your visit. Provide finances, rekindle that bond I have with your father"

Does this guy have one of the team members wired? Reggie and Oozy thought.

"Really?" Said, Reggie. "I thought all Earthlings were overly suspicious people. It's nice to know that somebody will welcome me with warm arms. Thanks Mr Luther. Can you drop me several blocks away? I have my own GPS to get back to the house I'm staying"

"Certainly" Said, Luther dropping him off.

Reggie was dropped off and waved goodbye to the Limousine seemly on good terms with Lex Luther.

Barry was waiting for him when he came back.

"We need to talk" Said, Barry.

They sure did.

#Mount Justice#

"So Lex Luther approached you?" Robin said, in a room that he knew wouldn't be ear dropped on because everybody was scanned for bugs and they found several listening devises on everybody and they took the bugs planted by Luther on him but not the one's they planted on him.

"I flat out lied to the man about my dad not saying anything" Said, Reggie.

"So Wally did say something?" Said, Aqualad.

"Of course, he did" Said, Reggie. "He said that if a bald man who comes to you in an expensive suit calls himself 'Lex Luther'. Either run or find a way to push him off a cliff. He'll be saved but it would be fun"

Silence.

"Those are some very wise words" Said, The Flash.

"Anyway, my dad said to never trust anything that comes out of that man's mouth" Said, Reggie. "I'm a Prince. I find it pathetic that he dare come to me with that cheap looking suit and vehicle"

Cheap suit and vehicle!?

"Prince Reggie, has quiet the collection of vehicle that he won't be able to drive until his father says he turns 18" Oozy said, getting Reggie depressed.

"We'll, Lex Luther thinks you're an innocent teenager. Than let's use that to our advantage" Said, Batman, getting all their attention. "If you form a pretend connection with Lex Luther, you might be able to get into his operations and find out if he's planning anything."

"I see" Said, Robin. "Reggie isn't from Earth so Luther can't do a background check on him. Unless he's got a mind reader, he can't look through his head."

"I can magic you, an amulet that blocks anybody from seeing your memories correctly" Said, Zatanna.

"This is great. It will be like we have the gang back together again but with Wally son" Said, Miss Martian.

"Can I ask one question?" Reggie suddenly said.

"Go on" Batman said.

"Why should I help any of you?" Reggie said, stunning them all.

"What?" Conner said.

"I can't be caught in a dangerous situation" Said, Reggie. "I'm a Prince."

At the very core of his personality was the word 'Prince'.

"Prince Reggie is right" Said, Oozy floating beside him. "He doesn't have siblings" not yet anyway. "And he's the heir to the throne unless the citizens are unhappy with the current ruler. If something happens to him who knows his majesty's reaction to finding out he's hurt. It's too scary"

Wally was too powerful right now and his temper could end life.

This is way their world was doing its best to keep Wally happy.

"Besides my dad is not particularly fond of the idea of me being a Hero on Earth." Reggie said, much to all their surprise.

"Why?" Miss Martian said.

"My dad told me that he left because he couldn't stand Superhero's" Said, Reggie, stunning them all. "What pushed him over the edge was the fact that he was almost placed in a coma and forced to experience the death of his loved ones as if it was real because somebody on his team couldn't keep their emotions in check, when it was supposed to be simple exercises"

Miss Martian gasped.

"Hey, it's not her fault" Zatanna said.

"My dad also told me that if the team didn't get lucky. Everybody would be in a permanent coma thanks to Miss Martian." Said, Reggie. "My dad almost died on that day but he told me, that instead of some kind of punishment, she was babied. It seems that hasn't changed in the years my dad has been a away"

Silence.

"And now you want me to risk my life, for people my dad is keeping at arms length? You have got to be insane" said, Reggie. "I came to Earth just to tell Dad's family that he's okay, not to be a Hero. The suit that my dad gave me, that means so much to him is currently locked away from me by his own former team mates because it has technology, they have never seen before. No wonder Dad has so much anger. I'm starting to feel angry."

A deadly silence washed over all of them.

"I'm leaving. Let's go Oozy" Reggie said.

"Right away your highness," said, Oozy before saying. "These Humans have no class."

The door was locked. However Reggie didn't care for him it, he went so fast he passed right through it and so did Oozy.

Suddenly there was an alert.

"What is it?" said, Conner.

"Reggie took his suit," Robin said, shocking everybody.

Who knows what Reggie planned to do in that suit, that not even the Justice league could understand?

And scene!

Next chapter, Reggie says goodbye to his grandparents before leaving the planet only to be talked to by the Justice League who apparently doesn't want him to leave with a Leaguer accompanying him. Review/ fav and following. Review/ fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Young Justice.

Enjoy!

Reggie with his suit ran to his grandparents' house, and easily passed through the door where he met his grandparents, behind him was Oozy.

"Hi, Grandpa." He said, surprising the man. "Hi, grandma" he sped to the woman before saying. "Bye Grandpa and Grandma. I'm going back to my planet"

They were both surprised, before he rushed straight out.

Than Ozzy turned into a hovering board and he flew right to the sky, his helmet was put on as he flew out of the atmosphere only to meet a nearby superhero who had been alerted that he was nearby.

"Where are you going, sport?" Said, John Stewart, a green lantern and member of the justice league, behind him was Superman and Black Canary.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Reggie West, Wally West son" He said, much to all three shock. "I came to visit my grandparents but now I need to go home. My dad will be worried if I don't come home"

They all looked at each other.

"What planet are you from?" Said, Superman. "We can escort you there. Space is a very dangerous place"

"Thank you, but I think I have more than enough power to handle myself out there" Said, Reggie, flying.

"Prince Reggie has got me" Said, Oozy surprising all the superhero's and then Reggie began to fly past them.

And then he heard.

"We are sorry but you cannot leave Earth without an escort." a holographic image of Batman said, "You came to Earth Illegally, so we do not know what you did before we found you"

"Found me? I let you see me" said, Reggie surprising everybody before he said. "Do you think I wouldn't notice you watching me or you bugging me?" he opened his hands and crushed the tracking chips on him. "I proved to you that I am related to my dad and yet I was like a prisoner on earth. No wonder my dad doesn't want me to a hero if this is how you treat those who are not from Earth"

And Superman face became strange.

"The Prince is used to freedom even with protection, but you superhero's are something else" Said, Oozy.

"All aliens who come from space have to be well documented" Said, Batman.

"I am a prince and I can go wherever I want." Said, Reggie looking exactly like Wally when he got mad to the point it was stunning.

If there was any doubt of their relation, there was no doubt now.

"Just because you're a prince doesn't give you the right to do whatever you want without consequences" Said, Batman. "I thought somebody like your father would have taught you that"

"Being a prince, means rules were hammered into me the moment I could walk" Reggie said. "And do you know what else was hammered into me? When my father made me...he wasn't human"

And then Reggie eyes began to turn white, and the danger level from highly experienced Superhero's suddenly rose.

Reggie hair began to defy space and then he bent his knees and was about to thrust forward, when he felt Black Canary grab his arm.

In a movement that was nothing short of shocking, Reggie swung her like a catapult and then threw her with strength that sent her crashing back to Earth.

Seeing this Green Lantern activated his ring, only for Reggie to appear before him and smash right through his poorly formed object, then he punched the lantern in the face, sending him tumbling down to earth.

"Sorry kid" Said, Superman before slammed his body into him.

But then something shocking happened.

Superman felt weak as if the energy in his body was being dry.

Reggie turned slowly around and said. "Sorry, Mr Superman" and then he punched Superman in the face.

Superman was fast to recover before he did Reggie had already blasted off, it didn't matter if Batman activated a forcefield, Reggie smashed right through it like it was paper.

Superspeed wasn't the only thing he got from Wally.

His power had shocked them all.

And then Reggie continued to shoot off like a bullet, out of the galaxy and into a new galaxy, he entered a special planet and was identified immediately from a scan.

He appeared in his room.

"Welcome back, my prince" Said, a maid who was keeping his royal room from getting dusty.

His royal room was easily the size of his grandparents' house, the floor was made with the highest grade of flooring on the planet, the walls were the same, the carvings on the wall were done in such detail that it was shocking, he had holographic pictures on the wall of him and his father.

His bed was one fit for a king, he had a rotating line of food that rotated every hour, the windows out of his room exposed the beautiful landscape of the world and the creatures flying over.

The official name for the planet was Atomical.

"Is my father back yet?" Reggie said, as he got off Oozy who transformed back and flopped down on the bed.

The translation of his voice was gone.

"Your father is in the throne room" Said, the woman.

"Thank you" He said, before he passed through the door and when the servants saw him, they bowed respectfully to him.

"Welcome back, your majesty" Said, a man.

"Welcome back, prince" said, a woman.

The servants where all on edge about letting the only heir to the throne go to another planet with nothing but Oozy.

"I'm back" Said, Reggie, finally some respect after being treated terribly on earth.

He walked to the throne room, the room was like a small football stadium in size, at the sides were a legion of guards sworn to protect the Royal family, the floor was filled with the best carpet money could buy, sunlight poured into the room given it a magical feeling and in the middle of the room was the throne.

The throne that displayed the planets very wealth, filled with precious jewels that were rear on earth and even here as well, the whole thing must have taken months to craft and yet sitting on the chair was a man.

His father.

The Planets Ruler.

Lex Luther only wished he could have a chair this good.

The teenager who looked like a man, know he had come the moment he was close enough to the planet and know he would seek him out.

"How was Earth?" Said, Wally.

He had had a whole month to fully realise he would never be able to leave the planet, there was only so much partying and girls a guy could take before, the feeling of a cage came down on them.

"It was just as you projected into my head, Father" said, Reggie. "Earth, does not have anything on our planet but I see why your attached to it. I said hello to Grandpa and Grandma. Grandma said that you shouldn't have sent your son to give her a heart attack instead appeared in front of the door yourself"

Wally would have laughed, if not for the fact he would never be able to see his parents in the flash ever again.

"When I revealed myself to your old team, father, they assaulted me" Said, Reggie.

The guards in the room began to shift when they heard somebody had assaulted their prince.

"It was just like you said even when I proved my relation, I was followed and bugged" said, Reggie. "I met Lax Luther"

And Wally hand scrunched, the lovely weather of the planet suddenly felt darker.

"Lex Luther tried to pass himself off as your friend." said, Reggie laughing. "He was the only one who wasn't outright suspicious of me but that was because he probably already knew I was a prince from another planet and wanted to make a connection through me. He even bugged me. But what you didn't count on Father was your old team mates trying to use me to spy on Lex Luther. That's where I draw the line"

Wally was surprised but then he looked into Reggie mind and saw the exact conversation that went down.

He couldn't deny the fact that Reggie has his blood running through his veins, so that means they were family, he would never put his family in danger.

"So, I went to say goodbye to grandma and grandpa" Reggie said, before he said. "When I called it quits, I found the suit you gave me, father. It was a mess. They tried to hack into it and was destroying it in the process. They have no respect for your legacy father"

When he saw the state of his father's old costume that he had modified, a part of him wanted to blow the mountain sky high.

However, Wally could see the costume state right in front of him as Reggie wore it.

The symbol of him fighting the dreams of becoming a monster had been defiled by so called Hero's, who should know the importance of costume better than everybody in the universe.

The weather outside got darker.

"And then when I tried to leave, I was stopped by three members of the Justice League, including Batman" said, Reggie. "Batman tried to shove down my throat about how I entered the planet illegally so I had to be watched at all time. Funny enough when I came to Earth, I did not see any checkpoint I had to go through for those who wish to come to Earth. What did they expect? Me to go to the Watchtower and beg to be allow me to enter Earth?"

That was ridiculous and he could be there for months, until he was escorted to Earth with three or four superheroes' watching him.

"So, I came straight here and I forgot to change out of my clothes" said, Reggie scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Reggie, thank you for telling my parents that I'm okay" said, Wally. "I didn't mean to put you through all that"

"It was nice to get out, father" said, Reggie. "And Grandpa and Granddad was super nice as well"

And Wally wondered if he would ever get used to being called Dad or father.

"You go now, Reggie" he said.

"Okay, Dad" he said, before walking away.

Wally took a breather back, he quickly realised even though he had set the foundations of this world, the computer had built on it, it had created real people and history, these people had wills of their own.

And as much as he wanted to explore this world to the fullest, his heart couldn't help but still be on Earth.

"Computer" He said, "Is there no way that I can see my parents face to face? Can I bring those from Earth here?"

There was a long silence, before a voice said.

"Outsiders may enter here."

His eyes went wide.

"However, you control who gets to enter and who does not. This world exists to bring you happiness and to stop you from destroying all of reality. Other people from here can escape this world and bring people back. You may also wish to send a small fragment of yourself outside the world"

"Wait." Said, Wally. "What about if I wish to form an alliance with Earth?" sure there was superhero's and garbage people like Lex Luther on Earth but he was an all-powerful god right now, he would have shamed all gods everywhere if he was scared of them.

"You may form an alliance with the earthling's" said, the voice.

Really?

Wally couldn't believe it, he could be the bridge that connected Earth and another species.

However, Wally did not know yet that, how fast the bridge will burn.

Earth was about to get a massive intergalactic visitor.

And scene!

Next chapter, the world is shocked by the appearance of a sudden giant spaceship in the sky without the Superhero's noticing, right above the world's Leader meeting. However, it isn't long before the Leaders of the world get introduced to an orange haired charming man calling himself Xan.L. and his amazing world that comes with him. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

Merry Christmas!

I do not own Young Justice.

Enjoy!

The teen calling himself the missing Wally West's Son, had disappeared after he had proven that he could beat the man of steel.

It was frightening that somebody that young could hold so much power.

The possiblity that Wally could be a much bigger monster now, had grown ever since the teens escape.

Now what the older leaguers were worried about was the boy coming back with a war ship.

All the strategist were already preparing for this possiblity and those in space were told to keep a sharp look out for anything unusual.

It wasn't until 6 months later, where people carrying the Meta gene were being locked out of most countries but had a seat in the world government's building in front of the whole world, that something happened.

Suddenly the brightly lighting the room began to darken as a spaceship parked right over them.

Everybodys eyes were wide including Lex Luther's, the ship appeared from thin air.

Nobody was informed of this, the Hero's in the room tensed, the camera pointed upwards.

And that's when it stopped overhead, those stationed outside were shocked to see a massive ship over the building.

And than teleportation happened and three people appeared in the room not that far from Luther.

The two on the left and right were obviously guards but they carried no weapons, they were dressed in a way that screamed 'advanced civilisation'.

However the middle person was the most eye catching as lady's all over the world were delighted to find this out.

A god like jaw, beautiful green eyes, short orange hair, colourbone to die for and he was wearing no sleeves, showing glorious muscles around his arms.

He looked like he was about to walk down a walk way, not attend a meeting with the most important people in the world.

Girls and women all over the world squeeled.

Who is this hottie!

The person blinked and looked around to see all the whole room staring.

He spoke and what could only be described as an Alien language came straight out of his mouth.

People were confused and Miss Martian was going to try her translating mind powers when they heard.

"Can you all understand me now?" Said the man in English and the same language over the world.

Everybody stared, especially the hero's.

That voice.

That voice sounded exactly like Wally West.

The hero's and villain who knew him were godsmacked.

"We are sorry for the rough landing" said the man continuing to speak in Wallys voice. "We simply did not know where to park our ship and our teleporter seems to be off today. We were meant to wait outside and knock like civilised people. Now we look uncultured. My deepest apologises"

Silence.

Those who knew Wally were just stunned while the others couldn't help but sympathise with him.

They did not have a spaceship carpark nearby and he was aiming to knock like a civilised person instead of having a hostle take over.

"However, I was hoping if I can take a moment of your time" said the man. "However if nobody in the room wishes to hear what I have to say, I will simply turn around and leave. Everybody has their own laws and regulations to feel safe and secure. I will humble respect your wishes since I am on your soil"

His charm was ridiculously high and the public liked him, they liked that he was treating them with respect and making them feel important.

"And you are?" Said Lex Luther.

The man blinked and said. "Do you honestly not recognise my voice, Luther? You met my son a few months back. In fact a lot of meta humans and superheros have met my son, Reggie, a few months back" before he chuckled and said. "I do hope he wasn't a bother to you. He is young and I'm pretty sure he's having a party back at the palace. I would have done so back when I was his age. He's still such a child"

No way.

Wally!?

The person who spoke with their friends voice was much more well spoken and they felt like they were talking to an old soul.

Luther accepted quickly who he was and said. "It really is you. So it seems you did some growing up in your time away. We'll, I don't mind in letting an old aqquientce take the stage."

"I was more immature, the last time you see me, wasn't I?" Said Wally. "To think I loathed you before but feelings dim with age."

And than he took the stand with his guards right behind him.

"Hello, people of Earth. Supers and none supers. I address you all as equals" he said. "Over my years, I have gone by many names, I have been to many planets and I have seen many things. Today, I come to you under the name Xan.L. And why I have come here to day is because I see how amazing your tiny blue planet is"

And that's when something appeared above them.

A solar system made from lights, it was beautiful.

"I have been through countless world and yet, I have never met a planet filled with so many incredible people" he said. "Your world has links to parallel worlds. You have the potential to evolve passed your limits and do something incredible. God's walk your streets, just wanting peaceful lives for each other. There is no other planet like this in the whole reality. All of you are amazing"

His flattery was top grade.

"However" he said, and he came it. "I've also noticed that you seem to lack what my planet excells at. I was hopping we could cut a deal"

"What kind of deal?" Said Wonderwoman.

And than a guard stepped forward holding a large case, he opened it and the camera zoomed in as the guard picked it up, revealing a pill.

Eyesbrows shot up.

However.

"What your looking at" said Wally, before dropping a bomb shell. "Is the cure for every type of cancer"

There was an uproar immediantely.

Everybody was shouting over each other, those who ignored the TV suddenly were attentive.

Finally the noise came down.

"Are you saying, you have discovered a cure for cancer?" said Batman.

"I'm not just saying it. I know it" said Wally. "You see on my planet, we have perfected this so much that cancer simply doesn't exist. Just think about it, how many of you humans have died to what my planet can easily cure? How many of you are suffering from it right, now? How many of you are counting the days until the enviable happens? You posion your bodies for a small chance that you will survive. And this is the only thing you can do, while you yourself shed tears or your friends and family look at you like they expect you to die any moment. Everybody wants to live, this pill can make you live"

Silence

"However you want proof" said Wally. "Allow me to demonstrate"

And than he flickered and there was suddenly a hospital bed with the sickest looking boy they saw, looking at everybody with wide eyes.

Did he just steal a patient?

There was a heart monitor and everything.

"This person has cancer and doesn't have long to live. We can all see that" said Wally and it was horrible.

The boy was thin and completely blad, he was hardly breathing.

Modern science defiantly couldn't save this boy.

Wally took the pill and walked over to the boy and said. "Would you like a pill? It's your favourite flavour. Ice-cream"

He changed into a doctor attire before their eyes, like it was nothing.

The boy looked and opened his mouth, the pill was plopped in.

The police were already on their way to arrest him, when the world saw an unbelievable sight.

The boy started glowing and than before all their eyes the skin and colour came back, his cheeks became fulller and his black hair that had fallen off sprung out from on top of head.

The boy sat up to show a perfectly healthy looking boy.

The boy was so healthy, that he jumped out of bed and began running around it.

"I feel really good, mister" said the boy.

"I'm glad" said Wally before he said. "Now I'm going to send you back to be with your parents. Tell your mother, I happened to hear her praying one night for you. She can go shopping with you when the doctors give you a clean bill of health. I'm sure your classmates and teacher will be very happy to see you in class"

And than the boy and the bed began to vanish before their eyes.

Wally turned around and said. "How about you come down here, Senitor of Gaara? Don't you have stage 2 cancer?"

And the man looked like he was just slapped as everybody turned to him.

He hadn't told anybody not even his family, yet.

Those green eyes seems to see everything.

"I got another pill" said Wally before his other guard put it in front of the man.

The man stared before taking it and golfing it down, the man began to glow before the cameras.

His bold head came alive and out popped blond hair.

Nobody expected the guy to be a blond except for two people in the room.

"Oh, my. I'm bursting with life" said the man, getting up. "I haven't felt this good in years"

He than began to dance, this 60 something year old man was dancing as if he was 20 years old.

So many old people stared at their fellow old person doing a Irish gig.

When the man had finished he said. "Marvellous. I haven't done this in years"

"And when your doctor clears you, please tell the press and the people, your clean bill of health" said Wally lovely, before he said. "Would anybody else like more proof? I can do this all day. I even plans to distrupt these pills to a random hospital later on." Before he said. "However if you still don't want this, I will leave immediantly and take them with me"

"Wait" finally another world leader. "Let's not rush. Do you have anything else?"

He smiled a very Wally smile.

Wally proceeded to show the world, what he transported here.

A gadget that could teleported between worlds but it didn't make a racket like the father box did.

Luther's eyes changed and so did several members of the light, while the hero's were already going to speak to him about it.

"A gadget that turns into a child" said Wally. "For those who can't have children or adopt. All you have to do, is inserts a part of your DNA and he transforms"

The boy transformed into an innocent little Wally.

"This boy can eat, love and grow up" said Wally. "There is an adult version out there which my people use when their lonely and need somebody to talk to."

So many lonely people stared at their TV screens.

"And finally this" said Wally before opening his hand to reveal a cube glowing. "The answer to your power problem. Each cube holds enough power to power a whole town or city for 3 years"

People looked at each other across the world.

So many places that don't have power can finally have power.

"This is only a tip of what my world enjoys on a daily bases" said Wally. "My world can be opened up to your world and you can enjoy it too. However all I ask is that my citizens get a pass here. I believe we can benefit from each other and form a relationship of peace and not of war. I know the last alien race that came knocking, straight up lied to you. They hide thousands of ships underneath your seas. It was appalling behaviour and it was sick how they manipulated good hard working people who are just trying to get through their everyday lives"

Silence.

"This is why, I'm giving you the public the power to decided if you want to give another alien a chance or not" said Wally. "I'm going to be open and honest with all of you. What you see here is merely a puppet, the real me is so powerf that I must never get off my throne. If I get off my throne, everybody will die, woman, children, young and old. The backlash will kill everything and life everywhere will cease to exist. So Im not here because Im arrogant or selfish, I'm not here because I know what merely sitting up will do to all of you. It is up to you if you choose to believe me or not. But the reality for me is, I have to split a tiny chuck of myself to get off my planet to stop myself from going insane"

More silence.

"I just want to help those who really need it. However if those people dont want my help, I will respect your wishes and leave" said Wally.

And than the video pauses and the camera zoomed out to reveal G. Gordon Godfrey.

"We'll, I just have one thing to say" said Gordon and than he said. "FINALLY!"

He looked at the camera and said. "Finally, we have a honest chap come knocking to our doors. He acknowledges that we are all just people trying to get by and he wants to improve it. He healed 2 confirmed cases of Cancer, completely free of charge with no strings attached. He hasn't championed himself as a good person. He was direct and straight with you and me. Sure, thinking about their being a large dude in the galaxy sitting on his chair who could kill us all is terrifying but he was straight up with us. How many politician or heros, do you wish was straight up with you or me, about important matters we should know?"

Silence.

"He's even inviting the public onto his ship and encourages you to do your own search on him" said Gordon. "Where was this with the Reech? I for one will be on that ship and interviewing this man who clearly knows how to treat people with the respect they deserve. If this man is allowed in, no more people will be dying of Cancer. Cancer! And these leaders and hero's dare to hestiate? Every moment they waste, more and more people die. Even if you don't trust him, I know any hard working America would at least want a clean bill of health. Are the people in charge trying to think of a way to screw the America public, once more? Maybe with this bloke we will finally get the respect me deserve at a reasonable price"

It was in that moment Nightwing paused the screen.

And scene!


End file.
